


The Tempest

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Smut, Taylen is short and soft and BEAUTIFUL, plus size inqusitior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: All that remained was for Taylen Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford to find their place in this world. Together.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> finished my canon run and had to write about my babies.

Taylen hadn’t seen Cullen in a week and a half, and it was surely killing her. Corypheus was dead, the Exalted Council finished and the Inquisition disbanded, but that did not mean their work was done. Cullen and the other advisors were meeting dignitaries and finding further employment for their dedicated scouts and castle staff back at Skyhold while Taylen travelled across Ferelden and Orlais.

It fell to her to accept the numerous invitations for banquets and parties and feasts from nobles across Thedas. She mostly traveled alone, there were not enough hands to go around anymore. There was no bad blood between her and her companions but Skyhold wasn’t their home any longer. Sera and Dagna were in Val Royeaux, Blackwall back to his cabin on Lake Luthias. Vivienne was working on the newly formed College of Enchanters, a more positive institution for mages. The Chargers still used Skyhold as their base, the tavern remaining open for business.

Cassandra was now Divine Victoria, and Varric had left on a solo mission to deliver condolences to Hawke’s old friends, namely an apostate named Anders. The thought of it still twisted her heart, thinking of Varric in a secluded house somewhere telling a man the love of his life was dead. 

The Grey Wardens needed to be rebuilt, however and Alistair Theirin was the best man for the job. Especially considering his wife, the Hero of Ferelden, had found a cure for the Calling. Something to do with dragon's blood, if she recalled correctly.

Taylen left Bann Frederick Kinmore’s estate in the early evening, after an impossibly large feast and a party that involved her fielding marriage requests rather than dancing. She and Cullen hadn’t made their marriage public yet, preferring to keep it to themselves until they had the chance to tell their own families.

She wasn’t even going back to Skyhold yet. She was heading to the nearest port where a ship was arranged to take her across the Waking Sea to the Free Marches – to Ostwick. Her family awaited her there, eager to see her after almost three years of being apart. Cullen would meet her there in a few days’ time and they would reveal their marriage to her family.

Tay ran her thumb across the simple gold band Cullen had given her. It matched his own, bought rather hastily in the market in Val Royeaux, but nothing represented the two of them better. She wore it on the wrong hand of course, the other having been removed rather violently by Solas. That was another matter they would eventually have to contend with. For now, however, Taylen was interested in taking ship and seeing her family.

Her oldest brother Hal, the second oldest Trevelyan, was a mage at the Circle of Ostwick where he had considerable freedoms and privileges to leave the Circle. He was a very studious person, having been more interested in books and learning than in fighting from a very young age. Her eldest sibling, Florena, remained at the Trevelyan estate with her husband and child. She was pregnant with their second and surely the best heir her father could have asked for. 

Her youngest brother Max, the one closest to her in age, was a Templar. No one had received any word from him since the Conclave. He hadn’t been there, and she hadn’t seen him at Therinfal Redoubt either. He was effectively missing.

Mostly likely dead. She didn’t want to think about it. Max had always been a beacon of light, a big personality and a bigger laugh. She couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again.

She arrived in the city just after midnight. The only light in her path came from the lamps lining the streets, and they were sporadic at best. She followed the signs, barely legible in the dark, to the Templar’s Landing, a three-story tavern where a room should be waiting for her. 

A young man at the entrance took the reins to her horse, leading the mare off into a modest stable next to the tavern. Inside, a plump woman stood behind a tall counter. She straightened up when Taylen entered, eyes going wide.

“Good evening, Your Worship!” She scrambled out from behind the counter, “Your room is ready for you, my lady. Up the stairs and it’s the last room on the right.”

“Thank you.”

Taylen dragged her exhausted body up the stairs and down the hallway, dimly lit but mercifully quiet. She just wanted to lie down and sleep until morning, prepare herself for the days that would be spent on the water.

She pushed open the door to her room and was immediately on high alert. The dark shape of a man lay on the bed, facing away from her.

“Oh!” She said, taking a quick step back into the hallway, “I must have the wrong room.” 

There was no shortage of people who wanted to harm her, and despite this tavern having been vetted by Leliana, there was always room for error. The man quickly sat up, his face coming into the light from the corridor, and Taylen nearly fell to her knees. 

“Cullen.”

She surged through the doorway, shoving it shut behind her. He lunged off the bed to meet her and they collided in the middle of the room. His arms wound around her waist, lifting her up off her feet. She wound her arms around his neck, even the stump of her left arm. He clearly didn’t care, taking a few steps backwards and letting them fall onto the bed.

“Maker’s Breath you’re beautiful,” He said, voice gravelly and low against her ear, “I am never leaving your side again.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They separated for only a moment or two so Taylen could take off her coat and the crossbow on her back. Before she and Sera had left, Dagna had created a prosthetic crossbow that fit neatly onto her stump and still allowed her to fight. 

Cullen dragged her back in, tucking her underneath his chin and wrapping her up in his arms.

She tilted her head up, pressing a quick line of kisses up his throat. He made a low noise, pulling away enough that he could look at her.

“You are so beautiful.”

He leaned down and kissed her, long and deep and desperate. She pushed up against him, rolling them over so she hovered above him. She swung a leg over his hips, pressing down against his lap. She didn’t break the kiss, and his arms came up around her. One hand found her hair, tangling in it and tugging just slightly. She groaned, beginning a slow grind against him. 

She could feel the hard line of his cock against her, even through her breeches. She could feel herself getting wetter, desperate for him. His hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into her skin. It had been nearly a month since they had been together like this, since she had felt him inside her. 

“I need you,” She breathed, voice soft against his mouth, “Cullen, I need you to fuck me.”

He made a wounded noise, desperate and rough in the back of his throat. They practically wrestled each other’s clothes off, leathers and tunics hitting the ground. She was down to nothing but her small-clothes, and Cullen caught her underneath the swell of her arse, dumping her back onto the bed. He peeled them down her thighs and onto the ground.

“I’m going to make you scream,” He shouldered his way between her thighs, pressing a kiss low on her stomach, “You’re my wife.” Another kiss, lower. “Mine. You don’t belong to Thedas any longer.”

He thumbed her open, a low groan escaping him. Taylen pushed herself up on her elbows, watching as he brought his mouth against her.

She gasped, a high, thin noise through her teeth. It had been so long and Maker she had missed the feeling of his mouth on her.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit, starting a soft rhythm that began to drive her insane. He knew exactly how to make her shake and sob, how to make her come screaming on his tongue. He listened intently to all of her soft noises, and soon she was intensely close.

She could not stop the way her hips lifted to grind against his mouth, could not remove her fingers from his hair if someone had a dagger to her throat. She let her head tip back, staring at the ceiling as she chased the rising feeling inside her.

She felt the blunt press of his finger against her, sliding effortlessly into her. He added a second, crooking them upwards as he licked her. That was what put her over the edge, what sent her screaming into the abyss. Her hips rose and fell desperately, her thighs clamping around his ears. She twitched and screeched as her orgasm subsided, panting desperately, cheek against the blankets.

“Cullen,” She said, voice weak, “Cullen.” 

He stopped his steady kisses on her inner thighs, making an inquisitive noise against her skin.

“Fuck me.”

He chuckled, “As my lady wishes.”

Taylen slid further up the bed at his urging, and he crawled after her to kneel between her legs. His large hands found her arse, yanking her up into his lap. She sat up, their bodies slotting together as she hovered above his lap. 

He slipped one hand between them, lining his cock up against her wet opening. She keened, sitting herself down on him in one motion. He filled her perfectly, delightfully long and deliciously thick, stretching her to her limits.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder, staring down at where he entered her. His strong hands lifted and dropped her, starting a rough pace that made her clench around him. 

“Fuck,” Cullen groaned, hands kneading her arse as he fucked her, “I want to fill you.” His mouth found her neck, beginning to worry a dark mark at the base of her throat, “I want to cover you in marks and fill you with my seed.”

Taylen whimpered, mouth open and panting against his skin, “Please. Cullen, I want it.”

He flipped her onto her back, following her without pulling out. He resumed his punishing pace, holding tightly onto her thick thighs. One of his hands moved down to her clit, his thumb circling it in a delicious pattern. Taylen cried out, coming again with his cock lodged inside her.

Her sudden tightness undid him and he groaned, low and long. He leaned down over her, bending her nearly in two, as his pace stuttered. After a moment, he came inside her and she could feel it. Taylen had never thought of herself as being particularly vulgar, but the feeling of Cullen’s seed filling her was unreasonably hot.

After a few moments, he pulled away, grabbing around at the side of the bed and coming back with a cloth. He cleaned them both off, gently pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Cullen stretched out next to her and she rolled over onto him, leg stretched out over his, ear resting on his chest. His arm went around her back and he sighed, as if all the tension in his body had disappeared.

“I’m sorry,” He said after a moment, “That was rather vulgar of me. I just missed you and – ”

Taylen reared up and kissed him, quick and sweet, “I love you.”

Cullen laughed, a smile breaking onto his face, “I love you too.”


	2. two

Her dreams were, for once, peaceful. She had no nightmares about losing her arm, no terrors that Corypheus had returned. She dreamt only of Cullen and their mabari, safe at Skyhold with the Chargers.

Morning, however, came far too soon. Sun filtered in through the threadbare blinds on the windows, casting them in yellowish warmth. Taylen blinked slowly awake and found that Cullen was already upright, reading a book. She rested against his side, right arm hooked over his stomach, legs tangled with his.

“You could have woken me,” She said, sitting up.

“I wouldn’t dare,” He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “You needed the rest.”

“You have no idea,” Taylen climbed out of bed, crossing the room to dig through her bags, “You would have hated Bann Kenmore.”

“Why is that?”

“He’s noble, for one,” Taylen shot him a cheeky grin over her shoulder, “And he wanted to marry me off to his son.”

Cullen made a noise that reminded her of a displeased mabari, “What did you say?”

“I told him that I was promised to another,” She stood, having found her clean underclothes at the bottom of her rucksack, “He took that to mean that my parents had found me a suitable husband and thankfully dropped the subject.”

Cullen didn’t say anything, remaining silent as she pulled on her small-clothes and breast band. She quickly dressed the rest of the way, a soft blue tunic tucked into dark trousers, before turning to face him. His face was closed off, his brow furrowed, but she knew him well enough by now.

She perched on the bed beside him, reaching over with her right hand to grasp one of his, “What is it?”

“I worry I’m not enough for you,” He said, not meeting her eyes, “I have no status, no title, no land. I can offer you nothing.”

“Cullen,” Taylen said, voice pleading enough that he finally looked at her, “You offer me love and understanding, and so much joy. You don’t need title or money or status to be exactly what I need.”

“I wonder if your parents will feel the same.”

Truth be told, she wasn’t completely sure. Her parents would surely like Cullen, he was much like her father in certain ways, but she did not know if they would approve of their union. Hal would surely bristle at him at first, their personalities so different, but they would eventually get along. Max would adore him, if he still lived. Florena would surely find him handsome, but her sister was somewhat of a mystery, obsessed with duty and responsibility.

“They shall love you,” She said, voice full of certainty she did not have, “You are an incredible man and an even better husband. They’ve always known that finding me a noble husband would be a challenge.”

Cullen finally smiled, a cocky smirk, “And why is that? The stubbornness or the headstrong attitude?”

She gently slapped his chest, “You’re stuck with all of that for life, Ser Rutherford.”

He laughed, pulling her in for a kiss, “And I am ever grateful for that, Lady Rutherford.”

They parted to ready themselves for the day, dressing and fixing their hair and packing their bags. They ate quickly in the tavern below, the innkeeper insisting that they not pay her. 

“You savin’ the world was enough payment for me, Your Worship.”

A stable boy brought out both of their horses and they headed for the docks. The city was bustling and bright, full of heckling merchants and children’s laughter, ringing out towards her. 

She glanced at Cullen, leading his own horse beside her. Would their children have her hair or his? Would they be more adept at archery or swordsmanship? She glanced away. They had not discussed children, not really. She knew he eventually wanted them, as did she, but she had lost an arm. Who would want the mother of their children to have only one arm?

“I’m glad Ostwick has a port,” Cullen said, pulling her away from her worries, “I could go the rest of my life without seeing Kirkwall again.”

“I don’t blame you,” Taylen said, “Varric says it’s doing well, though. The Guard-Captain is apparently cleaning up the city now that the rebellion has settled.”

“Yes,” Cullen said, chuckling, “Out of all the Champion’s friends Aveline was the only one I trusted.”

A modest, but private ship awaited them at the docks. Their horses were taken underneath the deck and the captain, a ragged man who thanked her for saving his son at Therinfal, showed them to a private room with a small, circular window. It wasn’t a terribly long trip to the Free Marches, only a few days, but having a real bed and a private room would make it far more pleasant.

Once they were settled, Taylen found herself on the deck, leaning against the rails. Cullen was prone to seasickness, she knew, so she didn’t expect his company. She watched the shore of Ferelden vanish as they departed. She had not been home in three long years and Maker she was excited. Nervous, too, at how her family would receive the news of their marriage, but mainly she longed to see the Free Marches again.

She spent most of the trip either dozing in their room or breathing in the sea air, attempting to see the shore of Ostwick as each day passed. Eventually, on the morning of the third day, she saw it. The Ostwick Circle stood in the ocean off the coast, connected by an old bridge to the mainland. She wondered if Hal was there now, watching as her ship came to port. Fields of green rolled out in the distance, beyond the city, farmsteads and villages dotting the landscape.

The air was cool and crisp, fitting for the end of summer, and she swore that any ache in her body from the journey disappeared as they docked.

Cullen emerged, looking decidedly green, and held her hand as they disembarked. Their horses were led out, also grateful for solid ground and fresh air. She thanked the captain of the ship, forcing him to take a few gold coins for his trouble. 

The Trevelyan estate was set just outside of the city of Ostwick, surrounded by green hills and thick forests, tucked away from prying eyes. It took only an hour to reach it from the city center, and by the time they came upon the gates they were both smiling and fresh, rejuvenated from the fresh air.

Florena met them, wild red hair pinned perfectly back against her head. Her stomach was swollen with pregnancy, and she glowed with happiness.

Taylen swung off her horse as they approached, the guards swinging open the gates. She crossed the space between them swiftly, grabbing her sister in a stunted, one armed hug, careful of her belly.

“Oh Taylen,” She breathed, grasping with strong fingers at her stump, “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Taylen said, shaking her head, “It’s far better than the alternative, I assure you.”

“You look lovely, though, really,” Flo said, cupping Taylen’s cheeks in her hands, “But who have you brought with you?”

Taylen stepped out of her sister’s grasp, looking over her shoulder at Cullen as he approached.

“This is Cullen Rutherford,” Taylen said, “Commander of the Inquisition,” She grabbed his hand, “And my husband.”

“Hello,” He said, gently bowing his head to Florena.

There were a few beats of silence, Florena’s eyes going wide in her head, “Tay, you must be joking.”

Taylen straightened up, face going stony, “I am not.”

Flo sighed, “Oh Tay.” She turned to Cullen, “I’m sure you’re lovely, but neither of you understand.”

“Understand what?” Taylen asked, clutching desperately to Cullen’s hand.

“Mother’s spent the last few months finding suitors for you,” Flo said, mouth flattening into an awkward line, “She’s practically beating them away with sticks at this point.”

“Well, she’ll have to tell them I’m taken,” Taylen said, “Cullen is the only man I would ever marry.”

There was a moment’s pause and then Florena chuckled, “It was a bit foolish of her to think she could tell you who to marry, wasn’t it?”

Taylen shrugged, “She sent me to the Conclave with instructions to find a husband. I found one.”

Now that made Flo laugh.

“Come on, you two.”

She led them up into the house, the wings of her childhood home stretching out to welcome her. It felt achingly familiar.

“I’m very nervous, love,” Cullen said, voice quiet near her ear.

“Don’t be,” Florena said from in front of them, “Mother will have to cope.”

“I’ll be honest, Flo,” Tay said, “I was expecting you to be upset that I’m shirking responsibility.”

“Taylen, if I had the option to choose who I married, I would have taken it,” She paused at the great, heavy doors while the guards pushed them open, “I love Gorran, really, but I’m so happy you got to choose.”

The foyer was bright and open, decorated exactly how she remembered it, in the Trevelyan blues and golds. Her parents stood, hand in hand, before a great staircase. They looked older, perhaps a bit greyer, but their smiles were the same. Taylen dropped Cullen’s hand to meet them, rushing up for hugs.

“Taylen, your arm!” Her father said as they pulled away, “Where’s it gone, love?”

“Well it’s certainly not in her saddlebag, Vernon,” Her mother tutted, smiling, “What happened?”

“Long story short, it was killing me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s gone then,” Her father chuckled, “Now, who’s this strapping young man?”

“Yes,” Her mother said slowly, eyes narrowing, “Who have you brought?”

Taylen stepped back, turning back to look at Cullen. She reached out a hand and he crossed the room towards her, “This is my husband, Cullen Rutherford.”

“Husband?” Her father said, voice booming loud in the open room, “You went and got married?”

“Uh, yes?”

Her father laughed, a big booming noise that filled her with childlike joy, “The only order you ever followed!”

“It is good to meet you Lo – ” Cullen began, attempting to bow. 

Her father grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him in for a tight hug, “No need for that, son. You’re family, now.”

“Thank you, ser.”

“Taylen, why did you not inform us of this?” Her mother said, voice tight. 

Tay turned towards her, saw her mother’s body was stiff and her jaw clenched, “It happened rather suddenly, in Val Royeaux. I thought you would prefer to hear about it in person.”

“You were the Inquisition’s Commander, right?” Her father said, already engrossed in Cullen.

“Yes, ser.”

“See Lunette?” Her father said, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist, “He’s a good man. No need to fret. None of those snobby lads were good enough for our Tay anyways.”

“What did you say your family name was?” Her mother asked, turning her annoyance on Cullen. He straightened, body reacting in the same way it did when Taylen was upset with him.

“Rutherford, my lady. My family is from Ferelden.”

“I gathered that,” Her mother said, “Have you brought anything to this union? Do you have status or land?”

“Mother,” Taylen said, voice gritting out between her teeth, “The Trevelyans have more land and status than they know what to do with.”

“You are of noble birth,” Her mother said, composure unbroken, “You are meant to marry someone also of noble birth.”

“My lady,” Cullen said, “I apologise. I can offer your daughter nothing but complete love and devotion. She is the most magnificent woman I have ever met.”

There was a moment of silence and Flo stepped up beside her mother, gently grabbing her hand, “Mother, Taylen saved the world. Allow her this.”

“There is nothing I can do about it now, I suppose.” She did not relax or soften her hard stare, only turned it on Cullen tenfold, “My daughter is indeed magnificent. If I ever hear that you treat her less than what she deserves, I will take up a blade just to make you pay for it.”

She turned on her heel and left, Florena following her, speaking softly as they disappeared up the stairs.

“She’ll come around, dear,” Her father said, placing one hand on Cullen’s shoulder and the other on her own, “Now, let me get to know my new son-in-law.”

He all but dragged them into the parlour, and the staff brought out bits of food and wine. Her father talked and talked, dragging out information from Cullen like it was his profession. They talked for a few hours, before her father stretched and stood.

“I’d wager you saved my daughter’s life more than once, Commander,” He said, “Damn noble birth. You love her and I dare say I’ve never seen Tay happier. You have my blessing, even if Lunette is being difficult.”

“It’s because she’s Orlesian,” Taylen said, smirking. It was an old joke between her and her father, poking playful fun at her mother’s heritage.

“It surely is,” He laughed, “Now, it’s time for dinner. Hal will be back soon.”

“Oh, Father,” Taylen said, following him on his way out of the parlour, “Have you gotten any word from Max?”

He stopped, a heavy sigh slipping from him, “You haven’t heard from him, either?” He turned, “We thought you may have seen him, when you went and got the Templars.”

She shook her head, “I thought perhaps you knew where he was.”

“Perhaps he was injured,” Cullen offered, “And is now recovering somewhere. I’m sure you’ll receive word.”

“Andraste willing he still lives,” Her father said. After a moment he cleared his throat, “Enough of this talk. Come along.”

Dinner was far less stressful than she had anticipated. Hal’s arrival was enough to distract her mother, and Hal himself was so happy to see Taylen and hear all about her adventures that no one fought until dessert.

“So, you’re married now?” Hal said, shoving a bite of cake into his mouth, “To an ex-Templar?”

“Yes.”

“I’m happy for you,” He said, mouth full, “You should have seen all the pricks mum was picking.”

“Hal.” Her mother said, voice tense again.

“I know, I know, we need to follow lineages and all that sod,” Hal said, snickering as her mother kicked him under the table, “But you really think Tay was going to just take whoever you picked?”

“I only wanted the best for you,” Her mother said, meeting her eyes across the table, “Now that you have all this notoriety there will be countless people trying to take advantage of you.”

“Cullen is not taking advantage of me,” Taylen said, hands balling into fists beneath the table, “We love each other.”

“It is just that not many men would look past a missing arm,” Her mother took a delicate sip of her wine.

She was trying to rile her up, make her explode into a frenzy of anger that she had always been chastised for as a child.

“Taylen that is not very becoming,” Her mother used to say, “No man will want to wed you with a temper like that.” 

“I know what you’re trying to do Mother,” Taylen said, voice carefully calm, “You’re trying to have Cullen see me angry, as if he hasn’t seen me drive arrows through darkspawn’s skulls.”

“Also,” Cullen said, voice on the edge of fury, “I’m glad her arm is gone. The mark that allowed her to close the rifts and seal away a demon magister was killing her. I’d rather her be alive.”

“Lunette,” Her father said, voice soft, “You want her happy? She is. Let it be, my dear.”

After a moment, her mother almost crumpled, façade slipping away, “You are not the girl that left here. You are broken and have seen so much terror. I had thought that my arranging your marriage would allow you to relax, to let someone take care of your life.”

“Mother,” Taylen said, anger evaporating, “I’m alive because of Cullen. After Haven was attacked he carried me out of the mountains. He’s the one that allowed me to cope with everything that’s happened. He understands everything I’m feeling.”

Cullen’s hand found hers underneath the table, their fingers winding together. She found herself calmed, any residual anger seeping out of her.

“I owe you an apology,” Her mother said, turning to Cullen, “And my thanks. Taylen is a handful, but the two of you fit together so well.”

“Well,” Cullen said, chuckling, “Luckily, I have two hands.”

Taylen laughed, rolling her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

“At least one of you does,” Hal said and the table erupted into laughter.

The remainder of dinner passed without incident, her mother looking decidedly more comfortable with Cullen’s presence. Once the dishes were cleared, Taylen excused herself and Cullen.

“It has been a very long trip.”

Her rooms were exactly how she remembered them. In varying shades of blue and gold, with a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Cullen shut the door behind him, and sighed. It was a long, tired sigh that made her heart twinge a little bit.

“My mother is – ”

“This is exactly what I was worried about.” Taylen turned, saw Cullen lean back against the door, head thudding against the wood, “I’ve rarely been enough. I’m sorry that I love you so.”

She crossed the difference between them in three steps, surging up on her toes to press a desperate kiss to his mouth.

“No,” She said between kisses, “Stop it.”

He gently pushed her away and held her at arm’s length, “Your mother hates me for ruining her daughter’s future.”

Taylen lifted the stump of her left arm, “Corypheus ruined my future. Solas ruined my future.” She pressed forwards again, and he wound his arms around her waist, “You, on the other hand, gave me everything I will ever need.”

He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “I suppose as long as I make you happy, I can live with that.”

She smiled against his chest, “My mother will get over it. Their eldest married right and had children, the rest of the kids don’t really matter as much.” She pulled back to smile up at him, “Besides, I was the Inquisitor and I married the Commander of my army. That’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?”

“I’m sure Varric would think so.”

Between kisses and gentle touches they undressed for bed, climbing under the blankets and curling up against each other. Taylen was sure her mother would throw a ball or a banquet or something to celebrate her homecoming in the following days. Neither she nor Cullen would particularly enjoy it, but it was worth it if they got to spend every sunny day together. Once their visit with her family was done, it was back to Skyhold to collect a few stray things and their mabari and then off to meet Cullen's family. 

Domestic bliss would suit them, she thought.


	3. three

Taylen hadn’t been wrong. Her mother arranged for a banquet to be held at the Trevelyan estate on the last day of their two week stay. Their time in Ostwick had been blissful, filled with sunny walks and good food and a comfortable bed. It was starting to wear on her, if she were honest, though. It had been years since she had allowed herself that level of relaxation. Even during calm nights at Skyhold the threat of Corypheus or the Exalted Council had always been present in the back of her mind. 

It had made her antsy, and Cullen could tell. After they finished breakfast he pulled her away to the training grounds for her father’s soldiers. It was empty, morning drills done for the day.

“What are we doing?” She asked, laughing as he pushed open the gate to the training ring.

“Sparring,” He said, smirking at her, “Like we used to. Let’s see if you can still beat me without an arm.”

He borrowed a sword from the barracks and she yanked a thin-bladed dagger out of a nearby tree, where someone had drawn a sloppy target in white paint. She had always like sparring with Cullen. He was incredibly talented, an expert swordsman and hypnotizing to watch. 

They had very different fighting styles, though. He was offensive, lunging forwards and landing devastating attacks, while she was the epitome of a rogue. She slid in and out of stealth as easily as breathing, landing hard kicks to his back or sweeping his legs out from under him before he spotted her.

They circled around each other for a while, Taylen flitting easily out of the way of his attacks. It was the best way to wear off her extra energy, that was for sure. They drew a bit of a crowd though, stable hands and servants gathering around to watch them. Her father’s guards were there too, many of them not-so-subtly betting against her. Only one of them insisted she would win – a senior guard who had been one of the few who caved to her childhood begging and taught her how to wield a bow.

Eventually, they began sparring for real. There were a few close calls, Taylen skittering out of the way of Cullen’s blade at the very last second. Not that he would actually hurt her, just tap her with the sword as if she were one of his recruits. 

He lunged forwards and she danced back, slipping for the first time into stealth. He cursed, eyes flitting back and forth in an attempt to find her camouflaged form. She ended up behind him before she became visible again. She swung her leg out and caught him at the ankles, sending him toppling to the ground. 

Normally, in a close fight like this, she would have abandoned her bow in favour of wielding two daggers. The tip of one would be at his throat while the other was pulled back, ready to strike if he managed to knock the other from her hand. That was no longer an option, so she had to compensate. She hopped over his side and knocked him onto his back, clambering over top of him like an animal. She pressed one knee down on his chest while the other dug into the dirt beside them. She twisted over him, pressing the blunt side of her dagger against his throat. 

He smirked up at her, letting his sword clatter to the ground beside him.

“It looks like I’ve been bested.”

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, “You let me win.”

“Me?” He feigned innocence, “I would never.”

She hopped to her feet, and the crowd that had gathered applauded, whooping and laughing. She caught the eye of her father’s senior guardsman, who winked at her as he collected several gold coins from his colleagues.

“If you are quite done acting like a barbarian,” Her mother’s voice was tight and sharp, and the crowd parted for her, “My girls have prepared your gown for this evening.”

Taylen sighed, “Coming, mother.”

She got an earful on their way to her rooms.

“That is hardly the proper way for a lady to behave, Taylen,” Her mother was more exasperated than angry, “You have always been so rebellious, I don’t understand.”

“Mother,” Taylen stopped just outside the door to her rooms, “I have spent the last three years constantly in danger. I have had to fight for my life every single day. Between corrupted Templars, possessed mages, and demons pouring out of the sky I haven’t had a day of peace in years.” Her mother turned to face her, brows furrowed in concern, “If I hadn’t known how to shoot a bow from the beginning, I don’t think I would be here.”

Her mother reached out and cupped Taylen’s face in her hand, “I suppose I should be grateful you are alive, in any case. You are a very resilient young woman.” She leaned forward and kissed Taylen’s forehead, “You may not be polished Orlesian lady I was at your age, but you certainly are your father’s daughter.”

Tay smiled, “I know how to behave at functions, mother. You should have seen me at the Winter Palace. You would have been so proud.”

That got a smile from Lunette, “I am proud of you right now, my dear. I’m sorry I’ve been so frigid. Seeing your daughter go from an innocent young girl to a fierce fighter is a bit of an adjustment.”

“I can imagine.”

“Now,” Her mother straightened up and stepped back, “Let us get you dressed. Your husband will be blown away.”

As soon as Taylen saw the dress her mother had picked out, she knew her mother was right. It was a deep blue, a similar colour to the tunic she had favoured at Skyhold, with gold trim along the edges. The left sleeve had been cut at the elbow and was carefully pinned to cover the thick layer of scar tissue on the end of her stump.

It was simple but elegant, with a row of gold buttons up the back and a matching sash around her waist. It was the wide neckline, exposing her collarbones and the swell of her breasts, that she knew Cullen would enjoy, however.

They needed to be poised and ready when guests began to arrive. Her mother had always wanted them to greet the first wave of attendees, smile and mingle like good noble children. She was used to it by now, but she knew that Cullen would be itching to find a quiet corner to hide in.

Once she was dressed and her unruly red hair was softly curled she walked out to the Great Hall. Cullen was already there, talking with her father and Hal. He was dressed impeccably, probably something her mother frantically had tailored when she realized he had nothing acceptable to wear. He wore a dark blue jacket and tight black pants, matching her own dress. Despite the fact that she had taken his name, he was technically part of the Trevelyans now and looked the part in their colours.

Her father glanced behind him as she and her mother descended the stairs. He smiled, nudging Cullen with his elbow. He, too, turned to watch them. A smile spread quickly across his face and he crossed the room to meet her, smoothly offering her his arm.

She smiled up at him and tucked her right hand into the crook of his elbow.

“You look incredible, Tay.”

Taylen smiled, “As do you.”

They quickly took their places in the foyer, standing just in front of Hal and Florena. Flo’s husband, Gorran, had finally returned from visiting his own family in the North, and he held their baby in his arms.

The first guest was Lord Frederick and Lady Maeve Halworth with their teenaged daughter Ariane. Taylen smiled and nodded, allowing Frederick to kiss the back of her hand. Cullen remained very close, his hand firmly on the small of her back. Whether it was an effort to ground her or himself, she couldn’t tell.

They met and mingled with guests for the first half an hour before they blessedly moved into the ballroom. Less forced conversation was to be had there. Taylen found a pair of soft chairs near the tall windows looking out onto the gardens and she and Cullen sat there together.

“Are you alright?” She asked, watching as he fidgeted.

“You know I hate parties like this,” He said, “All the forced politeness and politics.”

She nodded, reaching for his hand, “I know, love. It’s not as bad as the Winter Palace, though.”

Cullen laughed, “Yes. No murderous plots here, I hope.”

A shadow fell over them and Taylen looked up into a familiar face. Corian Boffrand, the eldest son of Arl Waltram Boffrand, smiled down at her. His dark hair was longer than she remembered it being, brushing his shoulders, but his eyes were just as blue as they had been the last time she saw him. 

“Taylen,” He said, beaming, “It is so wonderful to see you again.”

She quickly stood, “Yes, you as well. How have you been?”

“Just fine since you managed to stop the world from ending,” He said, smirking, “Thank you for that, by the way.”

She laughed, “Not a problem.”

Behind her, Cullen stood as well, stepping forward and offering Corian a hand to shake.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Taylen said, “Corian this is Cullen Rutherford, my husband.”

Corian laughed, leaning forward to shake Cullen’s hand, “I heard a rumor you had gotten married, but after what you did to me I couldn’t believe it.”

Cullen turned to her, curious, “What exactly did you do?”

Taylen blushed, “I was sixteen and very stubborn. I didn’t mean – ”

Corian cut her off, “She punched me and broke my nose.” He laughed, hand reflexively touching where the bridge of his nose bulged slightly, “Our fathers have always been friends. Tay and I grew up together, they thought it was a grand idea to marry us.”

“Who is your father?” Cullen asked, glancing quickly around the room.

“Waltram Boffrand,” Corian said, “The Arl of Ostwick.”

Cullen straightened and turned to stare down at her, “You punched the Arl’s son?”

“I didn’t want to marry him!”

Corian clutched his chest, “Oh, you wound me, Tay.”

“I’m sorry,” She said, “It’s all fine now, though. Father mentioned that you’re engaged to Bann Fonte’s daughter now.”

“Yes, Elaine’s lovely,” He shrugged, pretending he was put out by the whole affair, “Marrying my childhood friend would have been much nicer, though.”

She punched him lightly on the arm, “Oh shut up, we would have killed each other.”

The three of them talked idly for a few more moments before Corian was pulled away. He bid them goodnight and disappeared into the crowd.

Cullen turned towards her, “You were supposed to marry the Arl’s son?”

She nodded, “I am so glad I didn’t.”

He smiled, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead, “As am I.”

“We should speak to people,” Taylen said, “My mother will be very cross if I don’t.”

They moved slowly through the crowd, greeting people and answering rather benign questions about the Inquisition and, namely, her missing arm. Finally, they reached a gaggle of three people whom Taylen had wanted to avoid. One of them, though, a short man with a big black beard, spotted her and coaxed her into their conversation.

“How have you been, Lady Trevelyan?” He was the youngest son of Bann Burton, close to her age and still unmarried the last she heard.

“Just fine, thank you Josef,” She smiled, “Also, I’m Lady Rutherford now.”

His face twisted, and the two women beside him giggled behind their hands.

“Yes, I heard.” He took a drink of champagne, “Your mother sent word to many of us, saying that the betrothals she had been working on were now unnecessary.”

“Yes,” She said, then turned to Cullen beside her, “This is my husband, Cullen.”

“Good to meet you,” Cullen nodded a greeting, not moving to shake Josef’s hand.

The women began whispering to each other, withdrawing quickly from the group and leaving Taylen and Cullen alone with Josef.

“How did you lose your arm?” He asked rather suddenly, gesturing to her stump.

“The mark that allowed me to seal the rifts was killing me,” She said bluntly, “It was removed to save my life.”

He took another long sip of his drink, “Bet that happened after you married her, eh?” He directed the question at Cullen, who stiffened beside her. She could feel the hand on her back turn into a fist.

“Yes,” He said, “Not that it would matter either way.”

Josef laughed, draining his drink and letting the empty glass dangle from his fingertips, “You know, Taylen. I was upset at first, when I found out you had already married someone.” He leaned in rather close, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath, “Now, I think I’ve gotten over the rejection.” He looked up at Cullen, “You are stuck with a broken, ugly wife. How you can stand to look at her is beyond me.”

Taylen put her hand on his chest, pushing him firmly out of her personal space, “I think you’ve had too much to drink.” She could feel Cullen practically vibrating behind her, full of anger on her behalf. She pressed gently back against his chest, trying to calm him.

“How can you even stand to fuck her?” Josef asked, rather loudly, and a good few people around them turned to stare.

Cullen stepped forward, but Taylen stopped him with an arm across his chest. 

“I suggest you shut your mouth,” Cullen growled, jaw clenching.

“Should’ve just let it kill you, Trevelyan.” He tossed the empty glass at her feet, and it shattered on the floor in front of her.

Cullen pushed past her arm and grabbed Josef by the front of his jacket, lifting him clean off the floor. 

“You should have walked away,” Cullen dropped him back on his feet. Taylen could see Josef drunkenly lifting his arm to strike Cullen, but he wasn’t nearly fast enough.

Cullen batted his hand away before reeling back and punching Josef square on the jaw. There was a distinct crunch as his jaw surely broke and he dropped to the ground. Gasps rippled through the crowd and Taylen stepped quickly forwards, grabbing Cullen by the wrist and pulling him backwards.

He turned towards her, “I’m sorry, Tay. I couldn’t just let him speak about you like that.”

“I know.”

Over Cullen’s shoulder she watched Arl Boffrand approach, the crowd parting easily for him.

“What an embarrassment for House Burton,” He said as Josef came to and struggled to his feet. He flushed bright red under the Arl’s scrutiny, “I suggest you go home, son.”

Josef disappeared into the crowd and Arl Boffrand looked around, “I hope everyone else here, in Bann Trevelyan’s own estate, has as much respect for Lady Rutherford as I do. I would wager that none of us would be alive without her and her new husband’s efforts.” There was a smattering of gentle applause, and the eyes on them slowly turned away.

The Arl approached them, smiling, “If you ever want to take up fighting again, Commander Rutherford, let me know.”

“I appreciate the offer, Ser.”

“Now Taylen,” Waltram said, “You look as radiant as ever.”

“Thank you, Ser.” 

He stepped forwards and quickly hugged her, “Corian and I have been worried sick about you these past few years. I am so glad you made it back safely.”

She smiled up at him, “As am I.”

The rest of the night thankfully went smoothly, and soon she and Cullen were back in her rooms. 

“I can’t believe you just hit him,” Taylen said, beaming, “I love you so much.” 

She was in the middle of undressing, fighting with the line of buttons on the back of her dress. Cullen was already down to just his trousers, jacket and tunic discarded at the end of her bed.

Behind her, he laughed, “There was no way I was not going to break something on his body after what he said.” 

She could hear him walking towards her, and then his hands were batting hers away to slowly undo her buttons.

“Thank you,” She said, “For protecting my honour and for helping me with the buttons.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”

He got all the buttons undone, her dress hanging open down to the small of her back. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade.

“Besides,” He murmured against her skin, “I have no idea what he was talking about. You are exquisite.”

Taylen let her head fall forwards, “He’s not the only one who thinks such things, just the only one drunk enough to say it.”

Cullen’s hands wound around her waist, skin on skin beneath the thick fabric of her dress. He pressed a line of kisses up the back of her neck, “No. I am surely the luckiest man in all of Thedas and that entire ballroom knew it.”

He peeled her out of the dress, letting it pool at her ankles. He stepped around to the front of her, helping her wrestle out of her underclothes. When she was finally naked he just paused to stare at her, something dark and hungry in his eyes. One of his hands gently cupped the stump of her left arm and he stepped in close to her for a kiss. 

As a young girl, she had been upset at how short she was, but now she relished in it. She loved how much larger than her Cullen was, loved how she felt protected and safe and cared for whenever he touched her. 

His hands wove gently through her hair, tilting her head back as he moved from her mouth down the column of her throat, interspersing kisses with light bites. She would surely have a few marks in the morning, and the thought made her heart race, her cheeks lighting up with a red flush. After a moment, he pulled away.

“So, are you going to show me how exquisite I am or not?” Taylen teased, lifting up on her toes to gently sink her teeth into his bottom lip.

Cullen groaned, bending over her to kiss her again. His hands found her hips and he lifted her with ease, her legs securing around his waist. He carried her like that to the bed, letting her fall onto the mattress.

He frantically rid himself of his trousers and climbed over top of her, bracketing his arms on either side of her head. He kissed her again, deep and desperate. She tangled her hand in his hair, tugging just enough to make him moan. After a few moments, he pulled away.

“Sit on my face,” He said, leaning up and away from her.

“What?” She squawked, face going red.

He moved and laid down flat, head resting on one of the pillows at the head of the bed, “Put your legs here.” He gestured to space beside his ears, “I want to make you come like this.”

Taylen was by no means a waif of a girl. She had thick thighs that annoyingly chafed in the summers and made finding trousers that fit a losing battle. Thinking about placing those thighs on either side of Cullen’s head while hovering above him terrified her. What if her legs gave out when she came and she broke his nose with her weight?

“Cullen,” She said, face bright red, “Certainly that particular position is meant for thinner girls than I.”

His brow furrowed and he leaned up on his elbows, “Nonsense.”

“I’m too heavy,” She said, throat tightening, “I’m too big for that, I’ll crush you.” 

She clenched her teeth against the icy hot wave of shame that washed over her. It reminded her all of the dresses she hadn’t fit into as a young girl, all the teasing remarks and upturned noses. She certainly wasn’t the largest woman in Thedas, but she was no elf, either.

“You won’t crush me,” He said, smirking, “I’ll hold you up if your legs give out.” After a moment, his smile dropped, “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“I – ” She paused, “Alright, we can try it.”

He beamed and laid back. Slowly, she crawled up his body and positioned herself, bare and wet, above his mouth. His hands cupped her arse and she gripped the headboard with all her strength. He urged her down until he could reach her with his mouth.

The first contact of his tongue on her always made her sigh. He was very good with his mouth. She assumed – she had never been with anybody else.

After a few moments, she forgot her embarrassment, and allowed Cullen to support more of her weight on his hands. She lost herself in the feeling, letting each moan and gasp fall out of her as he ate her like a man starving.

When she did come, her legs didn’t give out, but they shook they were going to. She dropped her hand down to his hair as she came, and she swore she almost tore out a fistful. Afterwards, she rolled off of him and he followed her, pressing kisses against her bare breasts and stomach, murmuring praise against her skin.

“That wasn’t so bad,” She said, breathless.

Cullen looked up at her from where he was lavishing attention across her stomach, “I thought you might enjoy it.”

She couldn’t stand not having him inside her after that. She grasped at him, tugging him up towards her until he got the message. He slid inside her easily, but the stretch was still divine. She muttered blasphemes as he started up a rhythm, clutching at his shoulders and arching up to meet his thrusts. She preferred it hard and fast, but Cullen slowed down as she neared her second orgasm, giving her deep, long thrusts that all but knocked the wind out of her. 

Eventually, she came again, her fingers rubbing frantically at her clit. He groaned and pressed his body down on top of her, hands tangling in her hair. He sucked at the skin of her throat as he came, worrying a purple bruise onto the base of her throat as he filled her with his seed.

After they were cleaned up, Taylen curled up against Cullen’s side, warm and sated underneath the blankets. She realized, distantly as she was falling asleep, that she could not remember if she had taken her pregnancy tea that morning.


End file.
